Silent tears
by RighteousHate
Summary: ever since that day, her life had changed. she wasn't the happy-go-lucky-girl anymore, everyone knew and loved. She was different, because of him. XxONESHOTxX pls R


_**i just corrected a few mistakes, so if you read it already, there's nothing new. if you didn't read it, here you go:**_

* * *

Ohayou, minna!!

This one is a oneshot, i wrote around midnight, while it was raining veeerrryyy hard.

please R&R

Hehehe, i hope you like it...

* * *

**SILENT TEARS**

The rain kept falling from the clouded sky, making a well known sound, as they hit the window.

A brunette girl was lying on her bed and cuddling her pillow, trying to fall asleep, so she wouldn't feel the pain anymore.

But she was still awake, knowing, she wouldn't be able to sleep until at least 3 am. Trying to calm down a bit, she listened to the rain.

For her, the sound was comfortable, the steady noise broke the unbearable silence, which tortured her ever since that one certain day.

She loved the rain, the feeling of the drops falling on her soft skin, making her shiver and wetting the clothes she wore.

Also a good thing about rain was, no one could tell the difference between the raindrops and her tears.

The girl smiled a bit as she remembered her life until that day.

Before, there was no way she would cry without a sound, she would have been noisy and she would have annoyed all of her friends.

Now, she was silent. He took her noisy self with him as he left her alone.

Forever.

She felt her tears running down her check, but she didn't make a move to wipe them away.

She just let them fall, wetting her eyes, her check and her chin.

She didn't really care, it just had happen too much since that day.

From that day, her live had changed.

Her noisy self grew silent, her always present smile faded away, the time she spent with her friends before, she was sitting in her room now, longing for silence and for him.

She didn't care about school or her marks anymore.

She just went to school because she had no choice.

Unlike before, she went to school early, not talking to anyone, not ever her best friend.

In the lessons, she was quiet and in the breaks, she just sat on her place, silent.

After school, she immediately went to her room, locking herself into her own little world, where he still existed.

'If he was here,' she thought smiling, 'he would have come in this room without a word. He would have lain down beside me, wiped my tears away and said something like "Don't cry, it makes you ugly", or something like this.'

She giggled a bit. Even if his words were rude, he always had found a way to cheer her up.

He would be there for her, every single time she needed him, He would make her smile over and over again, like he did before.

Finally, she fell asleep. It was a bit earlier than the days before, maybe because she was exhausted from all the nights she cried herself to sleep.

Ever since that one day, her life changed dramatically. She locked herself away from the rest of the world, hoping her pain would stop.

But it didn't.

Every night, she cried alone, knowing that the most important person in her life was not there anymore.

Knowing that the warmth of his body could never reach her anymore.

Knowing that there was no one who could lessen her pain like he did.

Her mind was screaming, ever since that day,

She lived on, just for the sake of keep on living, but she ignored everything that wasn't necessary for her to live.

She stayed away for her friends, her family, her classmates, her teachers, just from everybody she knew, from everybody, who was worried about her.

She didn't care. It wasn't important to her anymore.

She wasn't the cheerful, adorable, cute little girl they all knew.

She was more mature now, just because of him.

Just because of him, her life was miserable.

Just because of him, she was unhappy.

Just because of him, she ignored her friends.

Just because of him, she cried every night, alone.

She wanted to hate him, because of what he did, but with every try to hate him, she realized more and more, how much she loved him, how moch she needed him.

Here, now and forever.

She wanted him to come back, but he couldn't.

Even if she wished from the bottom of her heart, he would never come back.

Because fate doesn't grant wishes, it never did.

Not her's and not anyone else'.

It just played around with people's life as it pleased, never thinking about the feelings of the humans, whose life it changed.

It didn't care about that one little girl, who was still crying, even now, when she was asleep.

And it didn't care about those words, she was muttering while sleeping.

"Don't leave me, Natsume."

Mikan turned around, her silent tears kept falling down her beautiful face.

"Never."

* * *

sooo, finished..

hope you liked it, if not, ahmmm, i'm sorry...

BUT if you liked it, you have to

_**...review...review...review...review...review...review...review...review...review...review...review...review...review...review...review...review...review...**_

* * *

and thanks to

_Yasashi_

_mIkanNatsUme13_

_ayumi klish_

_!!hAzel!!_

_tokyobend17_

_XKasumiX_

_starrynight3800_

_cutie1314_

* * *

c ya

* * *


End file.
